fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incantation Magic
Incantation Magic (インカンタシーオン マジク Inkantasiion Majiku) is a Caster Type Magic that uses incantations to cause various effects. Description A Magic that can be very difficult to learn as it is different for everybody, this Magic uses incantations to cause specific effects. It is difficult to teach, since you can't pass down spells. Instead, each person much create their own spells. This is because the incantations are unique to each person: different combinations of words, said in different ways become magical depending on the persons personality. The best way to create powerful spells with this Magic is to truly know oneself. An incantation can be created if all the words don't magically work together or if it is said wrong, it just won't be as powerful. Different ways of saying the incantation might be by singing it, chanting it or saying it as a prayer. Incantations can even be powered up by doing an appropriate movement for the specific spell. This Magic can cause many different effects, but it cannot heal people. Once someone has started the chant for a spell, they must make it to the end of that chant before they can use a different spell. Spells Colette's Spells * My Life's a Musical: Her most used spell, it causes great pain to anyone who hears it. The longer she sings the song, the greater the pain becomes. The spell's chant is as follows: My life's a musical, my life's a musical! * Bag of Poo: A spell that causes those who hear it to spin. The closer to the caster someone is, the faster they will spin and the harder it will be to move from that spot. The spell's chant is as follows: What do you do with a bag of poo? Spin it around! Spin it around! * Oh Sagnula: A protection spell, Colette dances while using this spell. As an attack comes at her, she is capable of dancing out of the way, allowing her to avoid just about any attack. She is, however, incapable of attacking while using this spell. The spell's chant is as follows: Oh sagnula, oh sagnula, we are so sad you're gone-ula~. You use to be~ so big and fat, and now you are~ in my stomach. Oh sagnula, oh sagnula~, we are so sad you're gone-ula~. * Za Za Za: This spell electrically shocks those who listen to it. For this spell, Colette does a little Walk Like an Egyptian type of dance. This dance focuses most of her magic to the person that her dance is pointing at, causing that person to receive an incredibly painful electric shock. Anyone else who hears it is just shocked enough to essentially paralyze them, making it difficult to move. The spell's chant is as follows: A za za za! Kachunga, kachunga! * Cakes of Pan: This spell makes whoever is hears it have all of their motor functions reversed, making it extremely difficult to move. If, for example, they tried to move their right arm, their left leg might move instead. This only works for voluntary muscle movements. Also, if Parcel is in the affected area, he is also forced to sing "Pan pan pan pan," along with the song. The spell's chant is as follows: Cakes of pa~~n! Cakes of pa~~n! Everybody loves, the cakes of pan! These are the hands that make the cakes of pan! He is the man who eats the cakes of pan! She's not a fan of the cakes of pan! Pollux's Spells *''' Vi et armis invictus maneo''' (私は腕の力によって征服されないまま, Watashi wa ude no chikara ni yotte seifuku sa renai mama): an Incantation meaning "Through/by the force of arms I remain unconquered." this protects Pollux from Magic and Attacks that rely on/use any sort of weapon (swords, guns etc). This Incantation's effect lasts for 10 minutes, but prevents Pollux from being able to use any other Incantations for that time. **'Invictus maneo' (残るひるまない, Nokoru hirumanai): a shorter version of the above Incantion. It can be cast faster, but only works for a single attack. *'Absit iniura verbis' (神が暴言を禁止, Kami ga bōgen o kinshi, lit God prohibits verbal abuse): a short incantation meant for the protection of others. It means "Let injury be absent from these words". This incantation only works on spells that are spoken aloud and only for a single attack. *'Aut cum scuto aut in scuto' (またはシールド付きまたはシールドの上, Matawa shīrudo-tsuki matawa shīrudo no ue): an incantation ment to boost the confidence of allies in battle and help them fight with greater strength. Only seems to work on the allies who are within earshot, so to help the most allies Pollux would have to yell. Meaning "Either with shield or on shield" and basically means "no retreat". *'Cruciatus est igni ex odio' (憎しみの火で苦しめ, Nikushimi no hi de kurushime): One of Pollux's few offensive incantations, it works by turning the opponent's own hatred against them. The more hate his opponent(s) feels the more pain they are in as it causes the opponent(s) to feel like they are on fire. As many people tend to get angrier when they are in pain, this incantation can very quickly escalate to excrutiating and unbareable pain, which can then result in a loss of consciousness. This means "Tormented with fire of hatred". *'Intelliguntur omnes qui non potest ferre onus Magna': an Incantation meant to be used at the beginning of a battle, in an attempt to end the fight before it begins. This turns all the power (of any kind) that the opponent has into a physical weight on them. The more power the opponent has, the heavier their burden. If there is sufficient power held by the opponent, they could end up pinned to the ground by the weight. It means "Power is a mighty burden that not all are meant to carry." *'Veritas Liberabit Vos' (真実は無料で、あなたが設定されます, Shinjitsu wa muryō de, anata ga settei sa remasu): Pollux says this Incantation while his left had is in some way touching the one he wants to affect. Meaning "Truth Shall Set You Free" this incantation causes the one that Pollux is touching to tell the truth, whether they want to or not. This is a very effective interrogation spell. *'Percusserit me et resurgam' (私を殺す、と私は再び上昇する, Watashi o korosu, to watashi wa futatabi jōshō suru): an Incantation that, while it doesn't heal Pollux, helps him keep going. It does this by causing a surge of adrenaline to help him ignore pain and temporarily increases his physical strength. This incantation means "Kill me, and I will rise again.", he tends to use this incantation just before he loses consciousness. *'Deum ipsi experiamur' (神を経験する, Kami o keiken suru, lit I experience God): Another one of Pollux's few more offensive Incantations. While in contact with an opponent and after saying this short Incantation Pollux is capable of causing an incredible shock. The strength of the shock is dependent on the opponent's fear at the time. To try and cause fear in his opponents he usually uses this Incantation after the time limit of''' Vi et armis invictus maneo''' is up or after Percusserit me et resurgam. He'll sometimes use this after using Infernum et damnationem illorum, et devorabit animo, but only after he's seen that the opponent is lashing out in their fear. This means "Experience God". *'Infernum et damnationem illorum, et devorabit animo' (地獄彼らの苦しみ、それは心を焼き滅ぼす, Jigoku karera no kurushimi, soreha kokoro o yaki horobosu, lit The suffering of their hell, it shall devour the heart): An Incantation that is sort of offensive, it causes the opponent to hallucinate and see their worst fears. This is meant to cause the opponent to be unable to fight due to their overwhelming fears, but can also backfire on Pollux by causing the opponent to lash out in their fear, which can be dangerous for everyone who is around. Meaning "Hell and damnation of them, and it shall devour the mind." Trivia *Image used is of Jūkei from Hokuto Renkitōza Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic